$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 8x + 3$, $ CT = 51$, and $ CJ = 7x + 3$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 3} + {8x + 3} = {51}$ Combine like terms: $ 15x + 6 = {51}$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $ 15x = 45$ Divide both sides by $15$ to find $x$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 8({3}) + 3$ Simplify: $ {JT = 24 + 3}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 27}$